


beach day

by poutybub



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, reader is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutybub/pseuds/poutybub
Summary: one shot in which the reader spends a day at the beach with hyungwon





	beach day

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
this is my first one shot :) I hope you enjoy it. Please leave feedback I'm always trying to improve my writing!

The sound of your doorbell woke you up from a light slumber. Looking at your phone you realised it was 12:36 already and that you missed a call as well as five texts from Hyungwon: "good morning hun, its a beautiful day to go to the beach. wanna join me?"  
"please respond, I don't wanna go alone :("  
"you're usually not sleeping in that long, I hope you're ok?"  
"I'm starting to worry, would you mind giving me call as soon as you're awake?"  
"I'm coming over now"  
As soon as you read the last text you jolted up from your bed opening the door. "Thank god, you're OK!" Hyungwon pulled you into a tight bone crushing hug, that dripped of worry and relief. "I'm sorry, I didn't answer your calls. I studied until four a.m. and have just gotten up." You explained in a sleepy voice while rubbing your eyes. "Oh no need to apologise! I was just worried because you've been so distant lately, but you never told me that you had an exam coming up. If I would've known, I wouldnt have woken you up. I'm sorry sweetheart" He pressed a kiss on your forehead. "Thanks for your worry though, without you, I would've probably slept too long again. My sleeping schedule is fucked up anyway." you chuckled embarrassed. "Ugh I wish you would've told me. You're literally the worst person in taking care of yourself, I swear I love you but please remind to put you and your health first." His glance went to the kitchen where old ramen bowls and dirty plates with old pizza decorated your sink. "I guess you haven't eaten something proper for the past few days?" he laughed lightly.  
"No, not really" you pouted now. "Oh sweetheart come on, let me take you out. I think you really need a break from all of this. How about a nice brunch and going to beach afterwards?"  
"That sounds great actually" you beamed. Even though you had to study you knew that Hyungwon was right. This break was necessary and long over - due. While you quickly combed through your tangled hair and washed your face, Hyungwon cleaned your flat a bit. After applying a light water - proof makeup that consisted of concealer, mascara and highlighter, you opted for your favourite dress. Quickly grabbing a towel, sun - screen and some snacks, you emerged from your ensuite bathroom. Hyungwon looked up and he smiled at you. "Oh you know how much I love this dress, it suits you really well and makes you look even more beautiful"  
"Stop you're making me blush!" you laughed lightheartedly, for the first time in a while. Hyungwon just gave you a quick peck and took your bag. You both left the apartment to go to a cafe he chose.   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
After a nice, stomach - filling brunch with soft bread, bacon, scrambled egg and laughter, you and Hyungwon made your trip to the beach in his car. You both easily found a nice spot that had enough shadow and sun. Other than Hyungwon, you didn't enjoy the blazing sun, because your skin burned easily. "Come on vampire girl, let me put some sunscreen on your back, before you burn to ashes" Hyungwon said once you've set down your bags and towels. You just laughed about his comment and took of your sun dress, to reveal your bathing suit. "I really am one lucky boyfriend, huh?"  
"It smells cheesy here, don't you think?" you just said and Hyungwon laughed, catching you in his arms. While applying the sunscreen softly to your back, you just enjoyed the moment A feeling of content washed over you and when Hyungwon finished, you turned around and looked at him. "I love you, so so much" you said with all sincerity. Hyungwon looked at your face and the replied "I love you too." before kissing you tenderly. After breaking the kiss, he said "Hate to ruin the moment but you need to put lotion on my hairy back too" You just punched him lightly and applied the sun screen. The rest of the day was spent with cooling down in the water, tanning in the sun, slurping a smothie from the beach bar and occasional cuddles and kisses. Even Even though you weren't really into PDA, you felt comfortable around Hyungwon and didn't mind his lips on yours once in a while. Leaving the beach in the evening, you both decided to end the day with showering and a good movie at the dorm.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Hyungwon and you arrived at the form in no time. Before hopping into the shower, you greeted the other members. "We thought you died" Minhyuk screamed when he saw you for the first time in weeks. All of them were excited to see you and so were you. You missed their silly behaviour and dumb jokes.  
Coming out of the shower, you just put on one of Hyungwon's T - shirts and a pair of light sweat pants. Luckily you always kept some clothes at his place. As you came down stairs, you saw that the others had already prepared everything and were just waiting for you. Hyungwon had saved a spot for you next to him and he patted the empty space to signal you that it was yours. You plopped down on the couch and nuzzled into his chest while Shownu started the movie. Hyungwon just tickled you head and you fell asleep in his arms, smiling after a perfect day.


End file.
